The Past is Past
by Handmaiden-of-SHIELD
Summary: Applebloom has questions. Applejack has answers.


To the Apple siblings, talk of their parents was almost a taboo in the household. She was raised with Granny Smith as her main provider, and that was fine, even when she did start acting crazy during Zap Apple season.

But she was curious, naturally, as anypony ever was. She was young and Cutie Mark-less, on the edge of discovering herself. And part of discovering who you are is discovering where you came from.

Though unlike most of her previous ideas, Applebloom mulled over this one with and without the other

Crusaders. While they were somewhat helpful and other times not so helpful, they didn't fully understand her situation. Sweetie Belle, although rarely saw her Dam and Sire, had a lasting relation with the two of them. And Scootaloo's family was expecting a new foal very soon.

She thanked her friends as they both left. Sweetie Belle leaving to go help Rarity and Scootaloo doing whatever a Pegasus who couldn't fly did.

It was easier said than done, finding the information. Granny was in one of her "Coma Naps" as they were _referred_ to as by the Cutie Mark Crusaders. It's what they secretly called her afternoon nap. Or any of her many naps throughout the day for the matter.

The next people to ask were obviously Applejack and Big Macintosh, but asking them anything during the middle of an apple bucking day was no good. Their minds where elsewhere. Annoyed with the fact, she sat up in her room determined to find something else to occupy her mind.

After what seemed like hours the two came in for dinner. The two were exhausted from clearing fields of both apples and weeds. A freak Zap Apple Storm had been predicted by Granny Smith just yesterday. And while it wasn't in season, Zap Apples were one of their main profits for the year. And with an extra season, the family could relax just a little.

"Applejack, why aint ma and pa around?"

The noisy chatter around the table stopped suddenly. And almost immediately Applebloom knew she already regretted the question.

For awhile no one spoke. She looked at her older siblings who were having a conversation with mostly their eyes. Every once in awhile one would nod or shake their head. The two had a special connection she would only hope to have. Growing up together without their parents. While she was just a foal.

"No pony knows Applebloom." Applejack finally spoke up. She was angry. Any pony with ears could hear it in her voice, flat and emotionless.

"But some pony here must know, they didn't just up and leave."

"That's exactly what they did. I had just gotten back from Manehattan. The next day they were just gone. I shoulda seen it comin' seeing how they didn't even come to see me when I came back. You were just a newborn foal then."

Applebloom looked around the table desperately, hoping for a different less sad version of the story. Of course it was worthless. Applejack didn't lie. The element she bore was Honesty. Both Mackintosh and Granny Smith nodded, looking downcast. It was painful for them. "Im sorry I mentioned it." Applebloom apologized.

Now she brought up unhappy memories. She was sure they were mad at her. She sat quietly as the conversation attempted to flow again. She wasn't sure how she felt. Her Dam and Sire had ran of when she was only a foal. But she didn't miss them. And that made her feel bad about herself. Or maybe it was the fact she had been raised with only her siblings and Granny Smith. Could you miss somepony you never remember knowing? "Are you ready for this freak Zap Apple season youngin'?" Applebloom looked up to see Granny Smith directing the question at her. "These old bones are going to the market tomorrow. Gotta sweet talk them bees. Then what do ya do?"

"We gotta make sure the jars are in top form!" Applebloom answered pounding her hoof into the table. No. That was her answer. You can't miss those ponies. She wasn't sure about a lot of things, but this she knew she was certain of.

Applejack and Big Macintosh merely smiled at the answer. There were no hard feelings. How could there be? She was young and without a Cutie Mark. They both once again smiled and nodded in agreement. This most defiantly was going to be an interesting harvest. Maybe just maybe this would be the event...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a little quickly I typed up. Please review. I know it moves very quickly, but I wanted to end it before a whole other story started.<strong>


End file.
